You're having our baby
by TwinGleeks101
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are both desperate to be parents. So what happens when the opportunity to have a baby comes around and they take it? Rated T for themes and language
1. Chapter 1

**Yo guys! Wassuuup? Let's just say, we had a really great christmas! I got Grave of the Fireflies and Howls Moving Castle and some awesome Batman converse! And I got some Superman lounge pants,an iPod shuffle and Les Miserables 25th anniversary concert on dvd. Speaking of that,we're seeing it next week! Can you please review this story on what to say what's good, what's bad and what's ugly? Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

Blaine sighed as he entered the bedroom only to see Kurt lying down on their bed, sniffling every few seconds. They had been wanting to start a family for a while and just when they had finally got pregnant,they got the news that the surrogate miscarried only that morning.

"Hey." he gently offered,sitting down at the foot of the bed and placing a supportive hand on his husband's back. "Hey, it's alright..." he soothed, kissing Kurt's neck.

Kurt hiccuped again, more tears spurting down his eyes. He was hugged against his Disneyworld pillow Blaine got him last year when his Glee club performed there for Nationals.

"I - it's not alright Blaine! W - we tried so hard and..."

"We just haven't had the luck this time." Blaine said firmly,looking Kurt in the eye. "Tell you what, I'll get a takeaway you stick on a movie. How's that sound?"

Kurt gulped, a slight smile forming on his lips "T-that...s-sounds...good."

"And I'm pretty sure there's some condoms and lube leftover from new year..." he added in a sing songy voice,nibbling the sensitive part just above his ear,sending a shiver up Kurt's spine, making him sigh contentedly.

"I'm...I'm not sure if I'm ready..." he mumbled, hugging the pillow closer "I just want Ben and Jerry's. And Disney."

Blaine nodded, kissing him lightly on the nose "Okay."

* * *

Blaine returned two hours later, with a box containing a rottweiler puppy inside trying to get out, its paws scrabbling wildly at the side.

"Shh!" he hissed, putting its paws back in "You're supposed to be a present for Kurt!"

"Who's supposed to be a present for Kurt?" a voice questioned,making Blaine jump and turn around, only for him to sigh in relief when he realised who it was.

"Melissa, it's you." he said, referring to his cousin and one of his best friends "What're you doing here?"

"Well I phoned because I heard about this morning via your mother and Kurt sounded so weepy and precious I had to come over." she said, circling Blaine "Blainey, what's in the box?"

"Just a surprise. Thought I'd cheer him up a bit." he shrugged,opening the box slightly to reveal the face of the puppy in it.

"Hi there!" Melissa cooed, stroking it's head "You're such a sweetiepuss!" Picking it up, she laughed as the puppy chewed on her finger "Kurt is going to be so annoyed at you Blaine."

"I know." Blaine admitted "But I saw her at the shelter a few weeks ago and I couldn't say no."

"I can see why, she's really sweet Blaine." Melissa sighed,gently stroking the puppy's head,making her close her eyes in pleasure.

"Who's really sweet,Blaine? And why is Melissa holding a puppy?" Kurt asked thickly,his eyes red and puffy.

"Erm...surprise?" Blaine chuckled sheepishly

* * *

An hour later, Kurt sighed contentedly as the rottweiler puppy, now lovingly dubbed "Ginnie" rolled over in her sleep.

"Babe?" Blaine asked, looking up "Are you alright?"

Kurt felt himself nodding, tears slowly but surely, sliding down his cheeks."I just really wanted a family." he finally admitted after a short pause,burying his face into the crook of Blaine's shoulder.

Ginnie yelped as Blaine rolled over, catching her tail. She cocked her head to one side and wriggled onto Kurt's lap, licking his face,making him cringe.

"Awww...what's the matter? Never been 'round a dog before?" Blaine cooed,pinching Kurt's cheek.

"Blaine, stop that!" Kurt giggled as Ginnie found his ear "Ginnie!" he squealed, falling on the floor. "Okay sweetie, that's enough excitement for one day."

Picking himself up, Kurt fell backwards and onto Blaine who quickly caught him,sneaking in a quick kiss.

"Better?" Blaine grinned, running a hand down Kurt's back making him shiver in excitement. Blaine knew exactly what turned him on.

Feeling himself turn crimson as Blaine grabbed his butt, Kurt let out a throaty gasp,making his husband grin.

"B-Blaine! I-I..."he spluttered,trying to shove his husband away but to no avail. Blaine had caught him in a deep kiss, and Kurt couldn't resist.

Running one hand through Blaine's hair and the other grabbing his thigh, they both moved to the bedroom, shutting the door on a very confused Ginnie.

* * *

"...still think I think myself as quite a lover but there's not much there?" Blaine smirked later that night as Kurt sat down in front of the mirror to do his nightly moisturising routine.

Kurt chuckled wryly "Trust me honey, there may even be too much there."

Blaine opened his mouth to speak before he was cut off by a scratching at the door and a pathetic sounding howl.

"Ginnie boo, if you're going to howl,at least make it sound decent." Kurt murmured,opening the door and gently picking the wriggling bundle up.

Laughing as she tried to lick him, Kurt placed her on the bed with strict instructions "Not to pee, poop or steal the blanket."

"Kurt,do you really think this is the best idea?"

"C'mon Blaine,just for one night,please? And look at her little face!" Kurt pouted,holding Ginnie up to face level.

Ginnie whined before biting Blaine on the nose slightly, making Blaine laugh.

"Okay, just for one night."

* * *

"Nope...nope...nope..." Kurt mumbled, crossing off a list of names "Mercy's pregnant, Rachel's pregnant, Santana? No way..."

Blaine groaned, rolling his head. It was currently the middle of July and whilst they should be at the beach, trying to get a tan with Ginnie, instead they were in a stuffy apartment with a broken air conditioner and an overactive rottweiler,listing off potential surrogates.

"Honey, couldn't we just do this at the beach?" he groaned, stroking Ginnie's ears "Or go out for ice cream or.."

"No Blaine, we need to find a surrogate ASAP." Kurt sighed, frustrated "It needs to be today!"

"What about Quinn? I don't think she's pregnant...or - or Sugar! Even Brittany!"

"Quinn just had her baby last week, last I heard of Sugar she's now with Rory and living in Ireland and I think Brittany's having some problems getting pregnant."

"What's up gaysties?" Melissa said as she walked into their apartment,Ginnie bounding up to her.

Both Blaine and Kurt looked at each other with a smile.

Perfect.

* * *

"So what you're saying is that you need a surrogate Mom and seeing as my uterus is the only one within three hundred miles, you're asking me to be the surrogate?"

"You don't have to but-" Blaine was cut off by a finger on his lips.

"I'll do it."

"Wait,what? Are you sure ;bout this? You haven't even given it any thought."

Melissa sighed before carrying on "Blainey, I've known you since you were born. Before that,even. We spent every summer together,remember?" she smiled,elbowing him in the ribs slightly.

"You'd always push me into the lake on the first day." Blaine muttered defensively

"And? That's cousinly love for you. Besides, like I said, I'll do it"

"Are you sure you're sure?" Kurt asked again, not believing his ears "I mean, you don't need to but..."

"Kurt, honey, like I said, I'll do it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! Yes,this is the second update in a week but we couldn't care less. The season four premier finally aired last night and to be honest,it was a leetle underwhelming. I guess it's because the characters we've known and loved have pretty much dissapeared. I did like Blaine's performance of 'It's time' and the ending was rather sweet. And is it me,or was the whole picking on Marley's mum thing actually quite uncomfortable. I know it's fiction and all,but they reached uncomfortable levels on that. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

Melissa sighed as she flopped onto the old couch she found at the flea market when she first moved in. She had come back from the drug store with a pregnancy test, unsure whether she was or not.

It had been two months since Blaine and Kurt had attempted IVF and even though the doctor said it may not work, she was willing to try. Grabbing the half eaten bag of Cheetos, she frowned slightly as she noticed several other packets already in the trash.

Dismissing the idea she went over the landing and knocked on the door, causing Ginnie to bark a couple of times.

Moments later, Kurt's face poked round, breaking out into a smile. "Hey cutie patootie!" she squealed, giving him a tight hug "How's Blainey?"

"Clingy." Kurt laughed, allowing her in "Very clingy. And the pain meds don't help much. They make him clingy and high. He's been singing Les Mis songs since he was administered the damn things. At the moment,it's Lovely Ladies."

"...long time,shor' time...any time my dear...costs a l'il ex'ra if...if you wanna take all year..."Blaine slurred,making Kurt roll his eyes.

"Has he got onto Master of the House yet?" Melissa mused,following her cousin in law through to the bedroom.

"Not yet. It appears he's doing it in order." he added dryly,sitting on the bed,giving Blaine a kiss. "Hey gorgeous,any better?"

"Kur'? Why...where's Fantine?" Blaine mumbled, blinking slowly.

"Oh bless! He's so doped up he doesn't know what he's saying!" she cooed,lying down next to her cousin. "Don't you my little Ferdinand?"

"I...no Fer'nand" he insisted, smiling lopsidedly "Ma new ti'le Mons'or Tenarday."

"He's been saying that all day. When he first woke up from the operation,he claimed he was Mrs Nesbitt." Kurt explained to a highly amused Melissa.

"What happened,anyway?" Melissa asked, stroking Ginnie,who grunted in pleasure.

"Woke up four nights ago with a pain on his right side, couldn't stop throwing up so I took him in and turned out it was appendicitis. I didn't want to tell you because you'd panic and..."

"Fuck yeah I'd panic! I don't know what I'd do without my gaysties!"

"I know but since you're potentially pregnant, with our baby might I add,we didn't want to risk it." Kurt apologised with a slight shrug.

"Kurt honey, I was more worried at the fact that I had no fuckin' clue where you were. If you at least had half the brain capacity to tell me,then at least I'd have known where you were. You could have informed me you locked yourself in the city morgue and I'd be cool. Just let me know next time,yeah?" Melissa asked, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"Okay" Kurt smiled "What were you over here for anyway?"

Melissa broke out into a wide smile, holding up the pregnancy test "I've just been to the drug store." she laughed as Kurt gasped, clapping his hands in a Rachel-esque way.

"Well?"

"Don't know yet. I wanted to share the moment with you guys so I thought I'd come over here. Mind if I...?"

"Nope. Be my guest."

* * *

"Now what?" Kurt asked, as she came out of the bathroom five minutes later "Do we just wait or..."

"Yeah that's it, pee in a cup and wait 10 minutes."

"...pu' i' in a mincer an' pre'end i's beef..." Blaine's increasingly slurring voice sang from his spot in the bedroom.

Kurt sighed, shaking his head "Do you want anything to eat?" he asked Melissa who nodded.

"Yeah, can I have a cheeto and ham sandwich?" she said, turning back to the living room, Ginnie hot on her heels "D'you mind if I watch Alice in Wonderland?"

"Not at all,as long as you don't mind the old one." he called back,his head in the fridge.

"You kidding? I practically grew up on the old one! The old one and the book is the entire reason my real name is Alice."

"Your real name is Alice?" Kurt said as he walked in, sounding surprised "I always assumed it was Melissa."

"Kurt, one must never assume, you make an ass out of you and me that way. Yeah, my real name's Alice but my middle name's Melissa. When I was younger,I absolutely hated it and demanded that I be called Melissa and the name's stuck ever since."

"Makes sense. Okay m'lady, here's your ham and Cheetos sandwich." he chuckled,pretending to bow down low.

"Thank you Jeeves, you may return to your duties." Melissa smirked,playing along.

* * *

10 minutes later, Melissa had finished her sandwich and was now engrossed with Alice in Wonderland.

"Um Melissa?" Kurt said, shoving her lightly "I don't want to be a nuisance but...the pregnancy test?"

"Oh right! Erm...be right back!"

Kurt shook his head and smirked as he shuffled over to the bedroom to see how Blaine was doing.

"Melli's looking at the pregnancy test..." he said in a soft sing song voice,leaning against the doorframe.

"Well?"

Kurt was about to respond when he was cut off by an excited scream emitting from the bathroom.

"I think we've just found out."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey what's up peeps? Tonight was the season premier/ pilot of Ryan's new show "The New Normal". It was very cliched when it came to Brad? The one that wasn't the gynecologist. Yeah it was cliched. But good. I adore Shania! And the 'salami smokers' joke was pretty clever. I(Charlotte) like the grandma :D And we're seeing Les Miserables tomorrow! We also need names. Lots and lots of names. Please? Peace Out! TG101 :-D x  
**

Kurt tapped his foot impatiently against the plastic hospital chair,waiting for Melissa to turn up. He knew it wasn't her fault. It was in the Anderson genes as was being accident prone.

He got it from Blaine all the time; just last week he was in the emergency room for the second time that month. He had been trying to make a small bedside table for their bedroom and lost his contact lenses the day before. As a result,Kurt was to drive a whimpering Blaine who now had a nail in his hand,to the hospital.

An out of breath Melissa turned up literally a minute later, her hair in a messy bun and wearing a pair of lounge pants which Kurt recognised as Blaine's."Sorry...late...pants...don't fit..."

"Seriously?" Kurt asked, sounding concerned "You're only nine weeks aren't you?"

"Yeah! At least,I think I am. Wait, when was the whole inserting thing?" she asked,sitting down in between Blaine who too distracted playing Angry Birds to notice her and Kurt.

"Um...twelve weeks? And you've been pregnant for nine of them so..."

"Melissa Anderson? Dr Myles will see you now." a nurse called out,poking her head round the door.

"C'mon gaysties,let's go meet your baby."

* * *

"...just lie down on the bed and the technician will be with you shortly."

"How can I lie down when I've just had someone's fingers up my lady parts?" Melissa muttered,wincing slightly.

"Relax Mel, in eight months time,it's going to be stretched beyond extinction anyway." Blaine grinned,earning a slap upside the head from Kurt and a punch on the arm from Melissa.

"Hey! Uncle,uncle!"

Lying down her head turned towards Kurt who was pacing up and down. "Kurt, calm down I'm going to be fine." she smiled, squeezing his hand.

Just then, the technician came in, closing the door "Hi Melissa, I'm Doctor Myles, you can call me Jules and I'm going to be your OBGYN as well as your technician for the next seven and a half months. So, it says here you're nine weeks is that right?"

Melissa nodded "Yep, nine weeks two days. I've been having real bad morning sickness and I swear I'm bigger than what I'm supposed to be."

"Okay...have any of you got a history of multiples?" Jules asked,shaking the bottle of the translucent blue gel she took out of the small fridge.

"I don't think so," she said, sounding confused "I mean, my Mom's a twin and I believe my Grampa is but that's it. Apart from them I don't think so."

"Alright," Jules said, nodding her head "it just seems to be multiples when it comes to excessive morning sickness. If you'd like to pull up your shirt so we can get a good look,that would be helpful."

Melissa sighed before tentatively rolling her shirt up,Kurt and Blaine each holding one hand.

"Is it um...possible to find out what it is?" Kurt asked quietly,feeling his palms becoming sweaty. "If it's possible of course."

"It's a bit early for that I'm afraid." Jules apologised, feeling the young woman's stomach "I'm guessing you're the surrogate?" she asked, motioning to Melissa who nodded.

"Right, since that's over and done with I'll just get the ultrasound started up. Just a word of warning,the gel is rather cold."

Melissa bit her lip and whimpered slightly as the chill hit her skin.

"That's it...you're doing great." Blaine mumbled,stroking his cousin's hand with his thumb. Looking up at the screen, he gasped as he saw a grey mass which Jules pointed out as a baby.

"...well well well,what do we have here?" she mused,gliding the wand across Melissa's stomach.

"Is everything alright?" Melissa whispered,her eyes full of fear.

"Well, I can confirm that you are having...hold on just a moment..." the doctor frowned slightly as she pressed a few buttons.

* * *

They came out of the small room twenty minutes later with an over emotional Melissa who had mascara running down her cheeks, as well as Kurt and Blaine who were both speechless.

Thanking Dr Myles, they headed towards the car park where Melissa burst into tears, cursing in French.

"Je déteste ces putains de têtes de merde connus sous le nom de Blaine et Kurt. Comment osent-ils ruiner ma vie et je ne peux pas croire je suis tombé pour elle! Plus jamais Alice Melissa Anderson, plus jamais!" she cried,both shocking and impressing Kurt with what she said.

"Mellie..." Blaine started, before she turned on him

"DON'T call me that!" she fumed, tears pouring from her eyes "Don't you fucking dare! When I became pregnant I only expected one, maybe two at a push, but THREE?! Seriously you two,you must have super sperm or something! Just...just take me home."

* * *

"...so yeah, there's three in there." Blaine chuckled sheepishly as he talked to his older sister on the phone.

"That's great babbie! Ah,ah! Zach,you don't poke your fingers there! Gotta go, the kid thinks he's fuckin' Pickachu."

Blaine laughed, putting down the phone. He walked over to Melissa who was curled next to Ginnie, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

She looked up and smiled weakly "Hey."

"Hey."

"Listen, sorry 'bout lashing out earlier, I guess I'm just frightened. Who was that on the phone?"

"Francey. Just thought I'd tell her the good news,she seems really pleased and wishes you good luck. Apparently you're gonna need it."

"No shit Sherlock, you and and Kurt have some seriously powerful sperm there." Melissa giggled,a few tears rolling down her cheeks. She sighed, hugging Ginnie who just licked her face.

"Well," she smiled, looking fondly down at her stomach "I guess soon I'll be blown up like a beach ball and calling you in the middle of the night to satisfy my cravings."

"Let's just hope that won't happen for a while." Blaine grinned as he knelt down next to her, hovering the hand that wasn't bandaged up.

"Blainey, they're your kids,you don't have to ask." the young woman smirked,knowing what he wanted. She lifted up her top slightly, allowing Blaine to put his hand on it.

"God, your hands are worse than Bilbo Baggins." she commented, laughing as Blaine blushed "Honestly, they're gonna be like the spawn of Bigfoot. I wouldn't be surprised if he's your long lost brother."

Blaine gave his cousin a light shove before turning his attention back to his unborn children.

"Hi guys, it's Papa here. That's what we've decided, there'so Daddy Kurt and Papa Blaine. Y'see,usually in a family there's a Mommy and Daddy but you're special as you've got two Daddies and you're growing in Aunt Mellie at the moment."

He sighed, carrying on "Even though you guys aren't born yet, you've become very special to us. Especially Papa Kurt. We can't wait for you to be born, just...just don't annoy Aunt Mellie too much,yeah?"

Melissa giggled, resting her head on Kurt's shoulder "I can't wait for you guys to be Daddies." she mumbled, before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there people! It's me Georgia with our latest chapter! We saw Les Miserables last Friday and it was amazing! Not as good as we had hoped but still good :) And my fish died :( RIP Hobbes :( But we got two new fish called Enjolras and Gavroche! Now we really need to have reviews. And names. But one of the middle names is definitely Cameron because Melissa's ever favourite movie ever is Ferris Bueller's Day Off. And in her words "I refuse to leave this fucking hospital until one of their middle names is Cameron!" Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"...so who is this?" Kurt asked hesitantly,motioning towards the small bundle of fur who was chewing one of his laces.

"Ferris. I found him in the park about a week ago and I couldn't just leave him there. The vet reckons he's a Jack Russell - Corgi mix." Melissa explained, blowing on some hot chocolate. "Besides, he's good company for me."

"How are you anyway?" Blaine asked, scratching the puppy's ears "I mean, are the triplets good or.."

"They're fine for the time being. I'm at the stage where they're using me as their personal take out menu. At the moment it's Cheetos and Honey Mustard dressing."

As Kurt screwed up his nose in disgust, Melissa laughed "It's not that bad, honest. I don't know why but I've also been wanting honey mustard on everything! And I usually hate mustard."

"Well," Kurt chuckled, taking a sip of his drink "That's what happens when you're pregnant."

"I know but when I say everything,I mean everything. I found myself putting some on my toast this morning." she shrugged,holding out her arms as Blaine passed her Ferris.

"Seriously?" Blaine asked, sounding surprised "Don't you get sick of it or something?"

"A little," she confessed, laughing as Ferris snorted "But you get used to it. Hey, good news, my morning sickness has stopped for now."

Ferris suddenly started as he was confronted with a black and tan head with a blue rhinestone collar on it.

"Hey there Ginervra!" Melissa smiled, stroking her head whilst keeping a distance between the two dogs.

Ferris gave a small bark as he scrabbled out of Melissa's arms to get closer. Ginnie looked down at him as he yapped wildly, rushing around her legs as if to challenge her.

Ginnie gave a sigh before sitting on him, making Kurt gasp in terror "Ginnie!"

"Kurt,don't worry,Ferris is fine, my stepdad's dog used to do that all the time to Enjolras when he was a kitten. It's just to show who's boss." Melissa explained,watching Ginnie stand back up and letting Ferris go. "See?"

"You named your cat Enjolras?" Kurt asked,raising an eyebrow "Seriously?"

"I was thirteen!" she protested "And highly in love with Les Miserables! And I'm still highly in love with Les Mis, and Enjolras"

"So I see." Kurt mumbled, looking over to Blaine who was playing with Ferris "Hey, when's your next doctor's appointment?" he asked turning to Melissa.

"In four hours, why?"

"Just wondering. I read somewhere that they should start kicking soon if you're how many weeks I think you are."

"Which is..." Melissa started, waiting for Kurt to guess. She was actually eighteen weeks four days and feeling like a beached whale.

"Nineteen weeks and a day?"

"So close, eighteen weeks and four days. Besides,we'll get to find out what they are today..." she added in a sing song voice.

Laughing as Kurt grinned, she quickly stopped, putting her hand on her stomach as she felt something "Ooh."

Noticing this, Blaine was quick to get over and check is she was alright "Mellie, are you okay?" he asked, sounding concerned "Are you having contractions or..."

"I'm not sure...does anyone know what a contraction feels like?"

* * *

"...okay,thank you Jude." Kurt smiled,giving a mental sigh of relief. After being pumped full of drugs overnight,the contractions seemed to have stopped for the time being but Melissa was still staying a few more days for observation.

As she left the room, Melissa gave a sigh of relief. Thank God that was over!

All she had felt were a few contractions, what she though was no biggie but it turned out it WAS a biggie and before she knew it,the doctors were saying she was in labor, Kurt and Blaine were freaking out and she had to spend the night in an uncomfortable bed,listening to the screams of pain coming from the other rooms.

Shifting around, she tried as hard as she could to get comfortable, but to no avail.

"Ugh!" she moaned, putting her head back on the pillow "This, is so BORING!"

"I know it's boring but it's for your own good,Mel." Blaine shrugged as he walked in,holding a large package.

"Let me guess,your lifetime's supply of condoms and lube came at last?" Melissa muttered, her dark eyes flashing towards her cousin

Blaine felt his cheeks redden, before clearing his throat "Here, we got this for you." he said, motioning towards the large box "I hope you like it."

Melissa opened the box before taking the object out, squealing and hugging it to her chest "Oh my God Blainey! It's so cute!" she gushed "Is it a narwhal?"

Blaine nodded, laughing as Melissa hugged it even tighter "It's so squishy!" she commented, poking its horn "Haha! Even it's horn is pokeable. I'm going to call you...Mr Narwhal. Thanks so much Blainey." she smiled,giving Blaine a small kiss on the cheek,making Blaine redden even further.

"No problem Mel,it's the least I could do,you're giving us three kids so I thought I'd return the favour slightly." he shrugged,rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Oh,you guys are the best."

* * *

Later that night, Blaine and Kurt were in bed, Ginnie lying at their feet, snoring lightly.

"Y'know, I never thought we'd be dads." Blaine whispered, gently applying light kisses to Kurt's neck,nipping the skin every so often,making Kurt quiver."Hey honey, can I, can I ask you a question?"

Kurt looked over to him. He sounded worried "Sure..." he replied, sounding unsure "Blaine, are you okay?"

"IwannabecalledPapa" he quickly said in a rush

Kurt laughed, shaking his head "What?"

Blaine sighed, looking him in the eye "Papa...I want to be called papa."

Kurt fell silent for a few moments before giving him a slight smirk.

"I guess Papa Blaine does have a nice ring to it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi readers! What's going on where you all are at the moment? We're just getting to the end of a big freeze and there's about a good ten centimeters of snow around the place. And I(Charlotte) am going to be seeing Les Mis again tomorrow! Peace Out! TwinGleeks101 :-D x**

Melissa groaned as she felt a kick to her ribs. Sighing she rolled over to her side, in hope that would help with the back pain. When that ceased to exist, she picked up 'It' and began to read, mumbling under her breath.

"'Everything down here floats,' that chuckling, rotten voice whispered, and suddenly there was a ripping noise and a flaring sheet of agony, and George Denbrough knew no more..." she whispered,chills going up her spine. Ever since she read it for the first time when she was fifteen,it never failed to scare her.

Another kick and Melissa huffed, throwing down her book. Lying flat on her back, she poked her stomach. "Why are you doing this to me?" she whined "You're like...nocturnal or something. You'd better not be like this for daddy and papa."

Several moments later, there was a small thump,followed by an annoyed yap. Smirking, Melissa looked over to find Ferris staring right back at her.

"Whoops...sorry buddy." she chuckled,helping him scramble up "Urgh, the triplets are keeping me up with their kicking. I think they're getting sensitive to light and noise because when I shine a torch on my stomach they seem to squirm around."

As if to prove her point, there was a small nudge which soon turned into a full on kicking match.

"Everything okay in here? I saw the light was on and..." Blaine whispered,his voice faltering as he saw her unimpressed expression.

"I hate you." was all she said before switching the light off.

* * *

Kurt had insisted that she should move in with them, at least till the kids came. Being 26 weeks, meant she was growing bigger. Which was an opportunity for Kurt to take her out shopping whenever she groaned about her boobs or that she couldn't see her feet anymore or the time she became convinced that her butt had its own moon and gravitational pull.

"Morning!" Kurt chirped,plating up breakfast as Melissa waddled in the kitchen.

"Mmngh."she grunted.

"Have a good sleep?" he asked,trying to make conversation.

"Mmngh. Your sons and daughter were keeping me awake. Again. By kicking my ribs, bladder, whatever they could reach." Melissa mumbled,grabbing a stack of pancakes before shuffling to the breakfast bar.

"Well Jules did say-"

"I know what Jules said and I do not care what Jules said, In fact,you can take whatever Jules said and shove it where the sun don't shine."

Kurt quickly quietened "I take that as a no then." he muttered dryly under his breath.

Slamming down her orange juice, Melissa stood up and tried to walk to the spare bedroom with some dignity but failed. Growling in frustration, she grabbed her coat and stormed out the house before Kurt could say another word.

* * *

Melissa sighed as she sat down, earning a sympathetic smile from the person next to her. Maybe storming out like that wasn't the best idea, she was hungry,stressed and still half asleep. Sighing again,she put her hand on her stomach,smirking when there was no response.

"Oh so when I want you to sleep, you don't but when you sleep, I'm awake..God you're worse than Ferris."she moaned, sipping her hot chocolate.

The person besides her chuckled lightly, drinking his coffee "I feel for you, my sister's having a baby for the first time so it's all manic at the moment."

"Hm, your sister's lucky,at least she gets to keep her result. I'm surrogating so..."

"Oh, aye?" he mused, grinning a little "I swear I've seen you before. Hey, did you attend Ben Franklin high school?"

Melissa nodded, suspicious "Yeah...I was a senior in 2009."

The stranger grinned again "Knew it...you're Melissa Anderson aren't you?"

Melissa was taken aback "Okay, who are you and why are stalking me?"

"Seriously,how could I forget? You called me an arrogant English douche and that I should take my tea and stick it up my arse."

Melissa frowned slightly in thought before she remembered. "William Darcy."

"The man, the myth, the legend." Will smiled drinking the rest of his coffee. His smile instantly faltered as Melissa burst into tears "Hey, what's the matter?"

"W-what..the matter is..is that...I-I can't believe I was so horrible to you! You seem nice." she hiccuped, wiping her nose "And plus, I was horrible to my cousin and his husband when all they were trying to do is help and I'm pregnant, and fat and and...pregnant. And the worst thing is that I won't even get to keep 'em at the end."

"Don't worry,it'll be okay." he said,his tone soothing.

"That's easy for you to say! You try being pregnant with nocturnal triplets who like nothing better than to constantly argue and use your insides as a human playground." she hiccuped again "God, I feel like an idiot."

"Don't worry, you're not an idiot, just pregnant. Here, do you want me to drive you home?"

"Nah, I'm good." she mumbled "Hey, do you want to swap numbers? I could do with a friend in this area, there is my cousin but I don't think he counts."

"Sure."

* * *

"...hello? Blaine,Kurt? Anyone here?" Melissa called,her hands full of Disney Store bags. When there was no response, she headed towards the living room to find Kurt snuggled up to Blaine, Grave of the Fireflies playing on the television.

Kurt's eyes were puffy and red with him crying. Looking up as Melissa entered, he gave her a watery smile "Setsuko." he smiled weakly, grabbing another tissue.

Melissa chuckled, also sidling up on the couch "Hey..." she smiled, giving Kurt a hug. Kurt pressed pause and returned the hug "I am so so sorry." she mumbled, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Me too" Kurt mumbled in response, hiccuping slightly "I don't feel your pain."

Melissa laughed, snorting a little "I got you guys and the kids something from the Disney store."

Blaine got off the couch and sat cross legged in front of Melissa like a little kid on Christmas "What?"

"Well Blainers,I got you Lotso,seeing as he's your favourite character from your favourite Pixar..." Melissa grinned,pulling the familiar pink bear out of the bag and handing it to Blaine.

"He smells like strawberries, he smells like strawberries!" he laughed, hugging him to his chest "He smells like strawberries."

"Kurtsie, I got you...a Lorax! They didn't have anything I'd thought you'd like in the Disney store so I got you a Lorax instead. "

"Thanks, Mel."he chuckled,inspecting the giant furry peanut slightly. Shaking it, Kurt giggled as its moustache puffed up.

"Now, for the triplets...I've got a Perry the platypus, Rhaja and for Dotty, I got... a Totoro."

Kurt couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the last announcement."Totoro? Really?"

"I wouldn't try to talk her out of it Kurt, she's loved Totoro even longer than she's loved Les Miserables."

"And I've loved Les Mis for ever." Melissa said, sounding smug "Right, who's up for a movie?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo! What's up with you guys? It's been snowing here (again!) so...yeah.. I (G) can imagine Melissa as to being one of those people who adores Studio Ghibli, doesn't give a fuck as to what anyone says and often quotes movies. And loves the merrily song from the Wind in the Willows. And Ferris Bueller. And Squishables. We need names by the way! You could get the chance to name an Anderson baby! Peace Out! TwinGleeks101 :-D x**

"...and out, that's it, good girl..." Kurt soothed, giving Melissa a back rub. It was currently two in the morning and Melissa had been complaining about contractions every ten minutes.

She insisted on staying at home because, according to her she "felt fine" and that she didn't need to go in till they were closer together.

"Thanks Kurt." she smiled weakly,reaching for her phone,only to have Kurt hold it out of her reach.

"Ah - ah -ah! I don't think so!" Kurt chided, wagging his finger "I'll call him, you rest."

Melissa rolled her eyes, folding her arms across her chest "Fine."

* * *

_"...the jolly old road that goes to Plymouth ho..."_

Will grunted and slowly opened his eyes, making sense of his surroundings. Reaching for his phone he pressed accept "M'ello?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey Will, Kurt here, just to let you know that, Melissa's in labour and she's having contractions." he explained on the other end of the line.

"Kurt...lemme talk to him,please?" Melissa pleaded,her voice wavering as she felt a contraction starting up. As Kurt passed her the phone the contraction was at its highest peak, making her whimper in pain.

"Lissy, keep on breathing..." Will instructed as he got up, his tone soothing "That's it...breathe..."

"I am breathing you knucklehead!" she laughed weakly,knowing that she couldn't stay mad at him.

"Listen,I'll be there soon,alright? Just let me get Poppy and we'll be right over." he said before putting the phone down.

Sighing, he went into his daughter's room to wake her up "Poppy..." he sang lightly, shaking her shoulder "Poppy sweetie, we need to go to Melissa's."

Poppy moaned, putting the blanket over her head "Tired..." she mumbled, hunching up even further.

Will grinned, picking her up inside the blanket "Do you need Djali?" he asked, referring to her goat stuffed toy. He felt her nod and reached over to pick up the toy.

"Here you go, Kiki." he whispered,placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you, daddy." she yawned back,giving him a tired smile.

* * *

"Melissa?" Will asked, poking his head through a door the nurse told him to go. Blaine had told Will to meet them at the hospital as Melissa's contractions were getting stronger.

Melissa looked up as she heard her name, only to flop her head back down, the gas and air nozzle in her mouth.

Will quickly put the sleeping Poppy on the rocking chair and rushed over to Melissa's side. She was lying on her side, her eyes looking tired.

"How you feeling?" he whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead

"Crap." she responded, blinking slowly "Only one of my waters have broken, that isn't a pleasant experience and Kurt and Blaine have gone to get some food. How's Poppy?"

"Sleeping." he said,motioning towards the rocking chair in the corner where a patch of light brown hair was poking out of a blue blanket.

"Mollie made that when she was pregnant with her. We got told that she would be a boy so that explains the colour." Will added with a slight shrug.

Melissa smiled sympathetically "Sorry about Mollie." Melissa mumbled, shuffling about as another contraction hit. "Ow...ow...ow..." she moaned,biting her lip in pain.

Will stood there, feeling hopeless. This was the second time in his life he was in this position...except Mollie didn't make it..

"Daddy?" Poppy stirred, blinking slowly "Daddy, wheremy?"

Will's face softened, putting his daughter on his knee "You're at the hospital Kiki, don't you remember?"

"Hospital?" she asked, her face looking confused "Am I sick?"

"You're not sick sweetie,Kurt and Blaine's babies are coming. D'you remember how we explained it?"

"Uhuh! Kurt an' Blaine can't have babies 'cos they're boys so Mellie let them have her tummy so they can grow." Poppy smiled,sounding pleased with herself.

"That's right." Melissa said, walking over towards them, her hands supporting her back "Ow, my back is killing me. "

"Want a back rub?" Blaine asked, as he and Kurt walked through the door "Oh, before I forget, I got you a cheese and tomato sandwich. The nurse said you need to eat little and often."

"Thanks you guys." the young woman smiled appreciatively ,taking a small bite.

"No problem." Blaine said, turning around as Jules came in, reading some notes.

"Hey Melissa" she greeted, hugging her "How's labour so far?"

"Sucky." Melissa admitted, chuckling a little "Reeeal sucky."

"What if I can make it a bit less sucky?" Jules suggested, checking the contractions

Melissa lifted her head "First you had my curiosity, but now you have my attention."

Jules laughed, feeling Melissa's stomach "Well by the looks of things,one of them is a bit sleepy so we're going to keep an eye on that...keep on breathing."

Melissa's eyes grew wide as a hard contraction hit, making her moan in pain, rocking her hips back and forth. Grimacing as she felt a pop, she felt a lot of liquid run down her legs, creating a puddle on the linoleum floor.

"Sorry 'bout that." she muttered as the contraction ended.

"Not to worry, I'll get someone to clean that up. And I have some good news,you're actually five centimeters so if you want-"

"Please!"

* * *

Later on that day, Melissa gave a sigh of relief "This stuff is good..." she sighed again dreamily, her eyes feeling heavy. Kurt brought along her llama squishable which she named Peru, and tucked him under one arm,whilst using Mr Narwhal as a pillow.

"Feeling any better?" Will asked,taking Melissa's petite hand in his own large one.

"Butch metter." she slurred, grinning lopsidedly. She yawned, causing Will to chuckle slightly "'ow's Poppy?" she asked, blinking slowly.

"Out of it." Will chuckled again, looking over to the corner where Kurt, Blaine and Poppy were sleeping.A snoring Blaine had his arms wrapped around Kurt,who's mouth was open wide,a trail of drool slowly trickling out,whilst Poppy was in the middle of them with only a small foot poking out to confirm her place.

"Isn't she gonna be squashed?" Melissa asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"She'll be fine. That's basically how she and her friends sleep whenever she has a sleepover."

Their heads turned as the door opened, and a nurse came in to check on Melissa. "Hey." she whispered, going over to the contraction monitor before her face furrowed in concern. Turning out of the door, she closed it quietly, causing Melissa to panic.

"Wh-what's going on?" she mumbled,looking up at Will for reassurance.

"I don't know, Lissy doll,I don't know." he murmured, rubbing her hand with his thumb.

After what seemed like an eternity, the same nurse came back with Jude. Jude too, went over to the contraction monitor before her face also furrowed "Melissa," she said gently, putting a hand on her arm "listen sweetie, it seems that one of the babies is getting real stressed, as in the heart rate is dropping with each contraction. So seeing as you've been in labour for seventeen hours now and you're only five and a half centimeters and thirty five weeks, I think it's best for a cesarean."

"No...no! I- I've been wanting to do this naturally and-" she was cut off by a damp sensation running down her thigh. But for some reason,this felt different from her waters breaking, this felt slightly thicker than she remembered. Will could feel her tremble as she gingerly placed a hand to where the source was.

Blood.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo guys what's up? G here! With our latest chapter and we're here to introduce...Brooke Melissa Rachel, Cameron Burt and Oliver Finn :) Tada! Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**_  
_

_"...Melissa!"_

With a final shout,Will woke up,panting and drenched in sweat,before realising he was in his own bed. He turned to the door to find it open, Poppy standing in the doorway with Djali tucked under one arm.

"Daddy?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes "Why're you shoutin'? It's the middle of the night!" she pouted, crying "Daddy, I wanna go back to sleep." she cried, crawling into Will's bed.

"Sorry Kiki,I had a bad dream. What are you doing up anyway?" he murmured,smiling as Poppy snuggled up to him.

"I couldn't sleep. I wan'ed a drink bu' Djali thought it wasn't a good idea." she slurred, blinking slowly "Daddy, is Mellie an' the babies gonna be okay?"

Will sighed, giving her a hug "Sure, they're gonna be fine...Mellie just won't be able to have babies in the future."

"Why not?" the little girl questioned,looking at Will for answers.

"You see, something went wrong and she had to have an operation to get rid of her tummy."

"Does tha' mean she can't eat anymore?" Poppy squeaked,becoming increasingly distressed. "Won't she become thin and die?"

Will chuckled at his daughter's innocence "No sweetie, it just means she can't have babies in the future, okay?"

She sniffled, nodding "Poor Mellie."

* * *

Later that morning at the hospital, Kurt put a hand through the incubator to stroke his son's arm "Hey Oliver." he whispered, smiling a little as Oliver let out a tiny whimper.

From what they got told,all three of them,including Melissa were lucky to be alive. Letting out a soft sigh,Kurt made his way over to the other incubator where Blaine and their daughter were.

"Hey Brooke," Blaine mumbled, stroking her hair "Hi sweetheart, it's Papa here...Papa and Daddy..I can't believe you're finally here, I just can't. Kurt's your real dad, because Aunt Mellie and I are cousins so it'll be a genetic mutation or something." he added with a small laugh.

"There's also your brothers so that does mean you'll be the only girl but daddy has had plenty of experience so at least you've got him to talk to."

"But when it comes to boys and girl things,you're better off talking to Aunt Mercy or Aunt Mellie. But seriously though, with the whole boys thing, you're not allowed to date until you're thirty and even then it'd be with caution" Kurt joked, checking on the other baby.

Unlike his brother and sister, he wasn't in an incubator, but he had a cannula in his hand to get more fluids in and a tiny tube going up his nose that was secured with tape. "Hey..." Kurt murmured, stroking his stomach,making him squawk a little before waking up.

"Sorry there buddy." he mumbled,placing his index finger into his son's palm,letting out a small gasp as he grasped it.

"Blaine..." Kurt breathed,tears in his eyes. Looking up, he was quick to smile as Blaine caught it on camera "We still need to decide a name for him because he is not going to be called "boy number one" for the rest of his life."

Blaine smirked, sitting down in the other rocking chair "Do you know if we're allowed to hold him?" he asked a nurse nearby who nodded.

"Yep, sure can. If you want you can do skin to skin contact where you take your shirt off and put him on your chest? It helps bond dad and baby."

"Won't it be too cold?" Kurt asked,not taking his eyes off Blaine as he took his shirt off. "Just think of the mailman Kurt,just think of the mailman." he thought to himself.

The nurse laughed "No, not really. Alright, if we just put little man on your chest." as she put their son on Blaine's chest, he was quick to cradle him lightly "There you go, you're a natural!"

Blaine looked down and sighed happily,saying the first name he could think of "Hey Cameron,hey buddy...I'm Papa Blaine."

* * *

Melissa squinted against the bright lights as she opened her eyes up, she sighed as she remembered. She had a hysterectomy...she couldn't have any more kids.

"...just be careful,okay? Mellie will still be very sore." a familiar voice explained as the door opened.

"Mellie!" Poppy squealed,rushing up to her and jumping up onto the bed,completely forgetting what her dad just told her.

"Ow! Poppy!" Melissa hissed, hunching over "Listen to your dad, I'm still sore!"

The young girl immediately scrambled off the bed and rushed over to Will,burying her face into his thigh,not wanting Melissa to see she was crying.

Melissa sighed, regretting that she snapped almost instantly."Poppy,sweetie, listen, I'm not mad at you." she said,her voice soft and soothing. "I'm just..incredibly sore, okay?"

"Mhhm." she mumbled, still turned away from Melissa. As the door opened a second time, Poppy rushed up to Blaine who was holding Cameron as Kurt gave Melissa a hug.

"Blaine who's that?" she asked, jumping up and down to get a better glimpse of the baby "Blaine...Blaine...Blaine..."

"Alright sweetie, calm down." Will said, letting Blaine sit down "Who's this?" he wondered motioning to Cameron

"This one," Blaine grinned, rocking him slightly "Is Cameron Burt Hummel Anderson."

"Aww!" Melissa breathed, tears coming to her eyes "Can I hold him?"

"Sure, just be careful not to drop him." he advised, handing him over "Shh...it's okay Cameron, it's okay buddy."

"So you went with Cameron then?" Melissa smiled, chuckling as he held her finger.

"Mmhm, we wanted to have your input but when we thought about it,we kinda liked the name as well."

The young woman raised an eyebrow at this comment "Kinda liked the name? Blaine,Cameron is the best name you could give to a baby out there."

"Yeah but I don't think Kurt was too pleased at having one of his children being named after a movie but I said that he chose Oliver from one of his favourite musicals."

Melissa couldn't help but snort a little,making the baby in her arms open his eyes. "Oliver? Seriously?"

"It was from my favourite musical as a kid!" Kurt said, sounding all defensive "I mean, as cheesy as it is now, I still love the music from Annie."

"I quite like the movie song, although I hate that they make such a big deal." Melissa shrugged,glancing down as she heard a small whimper.

"Hey there, Cameron. What's up? You hungry? Even though I'm technically your second cousin,my motherly instincts say that you want some boob food."

Cameron whimpered again, his tiny fist flailing as he groped around for the source of the milk

"Okay mister, let's just get a nurse to show me what I'm doing because I have no idea."

* * *

"...just make sure that he's fully latched on." Jules instructed,watching Melissa carefully.

"Like this?" Melissa asked,adjusting her position slightly. Cameron squealed, coughing before he spat out a mouthful of milk.

Chuckling, Melissa expertly wiped his mouth and nose, before trying once again. This time, even though he protested a little, Cameron latched on and ate hungrily.

"There you go! Oh,you're liking that,aren't you?" she cooed,wincing as the drip in her hand pulled slightly.

From what she had been told, she had gone into a class three hemorrhage and as a result, she had to remain in hospital for at least a week.

Looking down at Cameron, she giggled as he let go, yawning a little "Okay sweetie, time for your nap." she mumbled, kissing him on the nose as she started to rock Cameron gently,humming a little as she did so.

"My band of soaks,my den of dissolute's, my dirty jokes, my always pissed as newts, my sons of whores,spend in their lives in my inn." she started singing,ignoring the confused looks from Will and Kurt.

"Daddy what's a whore?" Poppy piped up, looking confused. Will reddened and tried to change the subject but Poppy was having none of it "Daddy! What's a whore?"

"Well,erm...a whore honey,is um...I'll tell you when you're older." he finally explained,glaring at Melissa who just gave a small shrug.

Will led Poppy out the door, with her still asking "What's a whore? Why d'you want me to be quiet Dad? What's a whore?"

Melissa burst out laughing, being careful of Cameron as she passed him over to Kurt.

"Thank you,for doing this for us." he whispered,a few tears running down his cheeks.

"No problem, although next time,you're gonna have to use someone else." she chuckled wryly.

"Who says there's going to be a next time?" Kurt added dryly,his eyes widening slightly as a milky sap ran down his wrist.

"Cameron Burt Hummel Anderson,did you just do what I think you did?"

Cameron sighed, his eyelids closing gently.

"Nigh sweetie." Melissa mumbled, kissing his head "Aunt Mellie loves you so so much."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people! Georgia here with our latest chapter of our latest story! We saw Wreck it Ralph today and it wasn't half bad :) Paperman was also very sweet at the beginning. VERY VERY sweet! I'm looking forward to Monster's University but from what I've seen of the new characters, something's going to happen to Randall "Randy" which probably makes him snap. And also we don't own Francey, that honour belongs to the legendary,slightly short Redbullandcupcakebatter. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

No...no_ t__his couldn't be happening...no!_

Blaine's breath quickened as he saw his daughter turn a blue hue, her lips looking purple. Shaking,he gently lifted her hand,only to find it limp."NURSE!" he shouted, running towards the nurse's station, creating several looks of anger from other parents.

"Blaine,what seems to be the problem?" Lucy inquired,noticing the young man rushing up to the station.

"Brooke...she - she's not breathing! She - she's gone blue!" Blaine cried, dashing back to his daughter.

Being quick, Lucy pressed a button which made several alarms go off and various doctors and nurses also rush towards the infant.

"What's happening? Is she going to be alright?" he asked breathlessly,keeping up with the swift pace of the nurses.

"We think that your daughter's got a congenital heart disease, causing a cardiac arrest." One of the doctors stated, putting a tiny oxygen mask on his daughter,as the nurse adjusted the breaks on her crib.

"Brooke?" he asked, walking along side his youngest as she was wheeled away "Listen to me sweetie, stay strong okay? Stay strong for me, stay strong for Daddy, just...stay strong alright?"

* * *

"...yep, okay,thanks for letting me know." Melissa said,leaning on the wall,before hanging up.

"Everything alright?" Matt asked,handing his girlfriend a hot chocolate. Melissa shook her head, her face crumpling as she started crying.

"No...Brooke...heart...died in theater..."

Matthew's face fell as he realised what happened. All three had been so happy when they found out that there was a girl among the mix but now she was gone.

* * *

"No...no no no no no no no no no NO!" Kurt repeated, covering his ears. He was not hearing this he was not hearing this...

Kneeling on the floor, he began to sob. His baby girl had been taken away from him in a heartbeat...she couldn't be gone, he refused to come to terms with it.

In a way,he should have seen it coming. She was the weakest,she had the most problems out of all of them and she was the youngest. Giving another strangled sob,his hands fumbled shakily for his phone in his jacket pocket.

After getting it out, he weakly punched in the numbers,hoping that it would pick up.

* * *

"...I'll get it!" Mercedes called, making her way to the kitchen. Upon picking up the phone, she heard crying "Kurt? Honey what's wrong?"

"You...know how Brooke..went into surgery?" he choked, a fresh bout of tears spilling over his cheeks.

Mercedes nodded, realising the truth "Did she?" she asked. Kurt let out a small moan, crying harder, if that was physically possible.

"Listen Kurt,I'm coming out there whether you like it or not. A good friend would just back off and leave you to it, but not a best friend."

She heard Kurt sniff a little,before whispering a shaky 'thank you' and hanging up.

Sighing, Mercedes put the phone on the receiver and headed towards her laptop where she booked the next flight out to New York.

* * *

Blaine growled in frustration, hitting the weight over and over and over. Crying out, he hit the weight one last time before breaking down and crying.

Brooke was gone. And there was nothing he could have done about it. Or will ever do about it. His daughter was gone. His one and and only daughter.

Gone.

No threatening her boyfriends with a .45 and caliber and a shovel, no taking her to prom, no giving her away to her wedding only to get way too emotional and end up embarrassing himself at the reception , no going to her ballet recitals and then being too over enthusiastic and sheepishly sitting down with the glares of other parents burning into his soul for all eternity.

Tears spilling down his cheeks, he began to punch the wall, this time without the proper boxing gloves. Screaming in anger as a pain shot up his arm, he began to punch harder,causing the pain to increase but feeling too numb to notice.

It wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder that he dared to look up,his eyes widening as he noticed the blood on the wall. Attempting to straighten his fingers,he bit his lip when he found he couldn't.

"Hey,babby." the voice whispered. The same voice that comforted him all these years and still demanded authority.

"Hey Francey." he mumbled,wincing as the pain started to kick in. Hissing as he flexed his fingers, his older sister was quick to grab an ice pack.

"I'm not a special bone doctor,but it seems to me like you've broken them." she said, chuckling a little. Sighing, she put the ice pack on Blaine's fingers, earning a cry of dismay from him "Well if you go around punching walls, what are you going to expect?" she chided.

"Yeah well, you'd be pissed if your only daughter died unexpectedly,wouldn't you?" he spat,turning around to face his sister.

Francey gave an audible sigh before tending to his hands yet again. "I know how it feels." she said softly "Remember? In high school?"

Blaine nodded. She'd been pregnant in high school but due to complications, her baby died along with her having a hysterectomy.

"Don't worry,you'll get through this." she soothed,rubbing a hand down Blaine's back and rocking gently,humming as she did so.

After a few minutes,Blaine's sobs became watery hiccups,before dying down completely.

"It's going to alright babby...it's going to be alright."


End file.
